


Cleanliness

by KeepsakeKey



Series: 101 Reasons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are complicated creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanliness

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based off of a video on Youtube, [101 Reasons To Love Dean & Castiel](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FneoV7XuBI).   
>  2\. Dean makes Castiel smile.

Dean scowled as he stalked into the motel room, his brother and angel trailing behind him. "I feel disgusting. I haven't showered in days."

Sam did his best to cover up his laugh in a cough, and he shook his head before taking his jacket off. "Not like you have anyone to impress, Dean." He watched as his brother pulled off his own leather jacket, throwing it on one of the beds.

"That's not the point. We're getting Baby's seats dirty," Dean grumbled. Though for all his talk of feeling gross, he headed straight for the fridge in the room, pulling a beer out and twisting the cap off.

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, flipping his laptop open in order to research information on the latest Seal.

"And you!"

Castiel almost jumped at the sudden raise in the older Winchester's voice, used to being in the background and staying quiet. "Yes, Dean?"

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly as he stepped forward, his gaze on the vicinity of Castiel's chest. "You need to get new clothes. How long have you been wearing that trenchcoat, man?"

The angel hesitated only for a moment, glancing down at the coat in question. "This is my vessel's attire. I see no reason to change his clothing." That got him a snort in response, and he continued. "...You would prefer it to be clean?"

"That's kind of the point here, Cas."

Castiel blinked at the hunter before running his hand down the front of the trenchcoat. The effect was instantaneous, the dirt disappearing from the fabric.

There was a long silence before either of them spoke.

"Is that better?"

Dean's shoulders slumped. "That's so not fair," he mumbled before turning on his heel and walking into the bathroom. The door closed with almost a sound of finality, and Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I do not understand. Is that not what he wanted?"

Sam chuckled, putting his chin into the palm of his hand and shrugging. "Don't give it too much thought. He can be a jerk sometimes."

"I see." Castiel wasn't too sure he completely understood, and chalked it up to another oddity of Dean's character. He was turning out to be quite an interesting human.

He tilted his head down as his lips turned up in a small smile before pressing his back to the wall, waiting quietly for Dean to get out of the shower so they could continue on their mission.


End file.
